


Don't push me kid

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain Pan, Drabble, M/M, PWP, basically just sex, blowjob, i warned you, underage sex ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Peter wants to take their relationship a step further.





	Don't push me kid

Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook was standing, looking through the cabin's window and thinking about all those years he spent in Neverland. He and Peter Pan were starting getting closer not so long ago but because of boy's young age they didn't get any further than kissing. That day it was about to change.  
Man sat on the edge of his bed and didn't move when he felt a cold breath on his neck.  
"Hello Captain.."Peter whispered into his ear. "Though day, huh?"  
"Could've been worse." man answered hearing boy smirked in response.  
"Maybe I can make it up for you.." Pan licked the shell of pirate's ear.  
"It's getting pretty boring on this island so I thought.. maybe we should take our things to next level... "  
Boy didn't know how hard Captain was fighting with urge to pin him into the bed and fuck him till the morning. The thing was he couldn't do it. Peter's body wasn't too young for this... no... it was the fact that there will be no turning back and the boy was so young and inexperienced.  
"Pan.." Jones breathed out. "You know we can't."  
"Why?" Peter asked disappointedly.  
"We've already talked about this.."  
"I know you want it Captain.." demon was still whispering, making Hook shiver.  
He slipped his hand under other's shirt causing a gasp escaping from pirate's lips.  
"I said no." he stood up.  
"Don't you tell me you don't want me, my dear Captain.." Peter licked his lips looking Jones right in the eyes.  
"Don't push me kid" Hook hissed stepping closer to the boy.  
"Or what?" shorter one whispered.  
When Killian was close enough Peter changed his position so his back were pressed into man's chests. He grabbed Hook's hand.  
"What are you going to do to me Captain?" he whispered seductively while leading pirate's hand through his waist line to the hips and inner thighs. As he reached them Pan made a slow circulative move with his hips causing a man behind him to groan.  
"Peter..." he whispered shutting his eyes.  
"Come on captain.. Take what's yours..." as Pan said it Jones released his hand to cup it under boy's crotch, making Peter arch from the feeling. "Killian.." he moaned.  
From that moment everything went fast. Pirate turned boy around so he could kiss him as they both were closing to the bed. Peter pushed man to the mattress, taking that moment to strip from all of his clothes. Just after Hook take of his shirt Peter kissed him again shivering under the touch of Killian's hands running over his back and sides. Boy was kissing his jawline, neck and chest, sucking, biting and leaving marks, making his way to the pants. He took them off with man's boxers. Before Captain could protest Pan swallowed him whole making Jones whimpered from the sensation. Peter wasn't supposed to know how to do it but he did and he did well. Feeling the back of his lover's throat Hook dared to look at him at the same time Pan did so too in the most obscene way possible. His lips still around Hook's cock. Their sights met and Killian bite his lower lip holding a moan. He could feel the boy smirked before he run his fingers over Jones's lower stomach while man was moving his hips to the rythm Peter gave him. As Pan sucked at the top Killian shivered moaning loudly. "Peter.." he gasped. Pirate arched his back following the touch of Pan's hands before it suddenly stopped. Before he could complain of the loss he felt Pan's lips on his again.  
"I have something better for you.." he whispered into man's lips as he made himself comfortable on Hook's cock. Pan thought he would be able to control that game till the end but then he felt the first thrust hitting his spot and Jones's hand on his thing. He shut his eyes in pleasure leaving the rest to Captain, arching his back every time Hook hit the spot, begging him not to stop. One hand was stroking Pan and the other one was resting on his hips, keeping boy in place.  
"Killian!" Peter moaned. "I can't!"  
Before he could say anything, the boy came hard followed by Captain a moment later.  
"How are you so young and so good at this?" Jones asked honestly after he came back to earth.  
"First of all I'm probably older than you, and second of all I have my secrets.." Peter smirked before kissing Hook again.


End file.
